Campamento
by neftalidya
Summary: Haine decide llevar a los príncipes a acampar, sinceramente, ¿qué podría salir mal? [Drabbles] [Bruno x Leonhard, Kai x Haine] [Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine]


**«Campamento»**

Sintió como un mosquito le picó en la pierna y como otro pasaba cerca de su oreja, haciendo que se removiera incómodo. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de acampar? Ah sí, al pequeño profesor serio. Y sus hermanos le siguieron diciendo que era una gran idea. _No lo era._

A decir verdad, no era el hecho de ir al aire libre y contar historias frente a la fogata lo que le molestaba. De hecho, era realmente divertido. Le molestaba el hecho de dormir _fuera_ del castillo. Habían un montón de mosquitos y quien sabe que otros insectos más. Los futones eran bastante estrechos e incómodos, por lo que no podía dormir.

Se movió incómodo una vez más y terminó por mejor quedarse sentado mientras flexionaba sus piernas y las abrazaba, aburrido y a la vez algo enfadado. Su hermano, Bruno, con quien compartía la tienda se movió un poco pero no despertó en lo absoluto.

Solía tener el sueño algo pesado, así que probablemente ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que Leonhard no dormía. Se quedó viendo la figura del más castaño. El rubio lo admiraba y le respetaba por la increíble capacidad de aprendizaje. Creía que se veía genial cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo con esa linda voz suya, eligiendo palabras, a veces poco utilizadas por la demás gente. Le daba un aire de elegancia y finura que Leonhard amaba.

Obviamente, él era completamente lo opuesto, y a veces se llegaba incluso a odiar por ello. Era bastante torpe con todo y aprendía a una menor velocidad que los demás. Aunque ni Haine ni sus hermanos se lo reprochaban, sólo se esforzaban para que él lograra aprender. Eso solía frustrarlo.

Estaba tan lejos de alcanzar a Bruno.

—¿Por qué estás tan cerca y lejos a la vez? —preguntó en un susurro hacia la nada.

Nadie respondió y él no esperaba una respuesta. El silencio inundaba el lugar y solo algunos grillos se escuchaban.

Examinó con mayor detenimiento la cara de su hermano mayor. Era realmente atractivo. Sus finas facciones realzaban su rostro, dándole un aspecto algo angelical. Su piel se veía bastante aterciopelada y sin ninguna imperfección. Además de que era de las pocas veces que lo había visto sin gafas. Siempre las llevaba.

Se acercó a su hermano y acarició un poco su cabello. Estaba sedoso. Era como si fuera el cabello de una chica. Se sentía bien así que siguió haciéndolo con cuidado para que no despertara.

Su mano pasó lentamente sus mejillas y como había supuesto, estaba muy suave. Le dio curiosidad saber cómo se sentía la piel de su abdomen y lentamente metió la mano dentro del camisón-pijama de su hermano, acariciando la piel desnuda del estómago. Era suave y firme, a pesar de no tener demasiados cuadros marcados, ya que él prefería el estudio que el ejercicio.

La mirada del rubio se quedó perdida en los labios del muchacho dormido. Eran carnosos y rosados. Mordió los suyos propios y meneó la cabeza para despejar su mente.

Leonhard soltó un gran suspiro.

—Nii-san —musitó —. ¿Por qué eres tan lindo?

Leonhard lentamente se acercó y le plantó un tierno pero corto beso en los labios. Un montón de sensaciones le recorrieron todo el estómago. No eran mariposas. Eran dragones lo que sentía, definitivamente. También le daba miedo de que pudiera despertar pero no lo hizo.

Las ganas de besar una vez más a su hermoso hermano no se iban, y como no vio que no despertaba, decidió hacerlo una vez más. Pegó sus labios, haciendo un beso más profundo y apasionado, mientras que acariciaba lentamente el torso de Bruno.

Se separó de él. Y volvió a acostarse en su lado de la tienda, dándole la espalda al castaño. Se tapó la cara de la vergüenza que sentía. No podía creer que le haya dado un beso a su hermano, además de que ese era su primer beso. Sonrió. Pero no sabía por qué estaba tan feliz.

Mientras tanto Bruno se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda al rubio, mientras un ligero color carmesí recorrió todas sus mejillas, y después se intensificó. Ese había sido su primer beso también. Y no esperaba tenerlo con su hermano menor.

Se tapó la cara con sus manos e intentó seguir durmiendo pero no podía olvidar aquel primer beso, que a decir verdad, le había _gustado mucho._

* * *

Sólo quiero decir que probablemente subiré más historias de este mismo campamento que tuvieron pero con otras shipps, claro ^^.


End file.
